In one form of vacuum cleaner, a canister is provided having a motor-driven suction fan and dust-collecting filter bag assembly. A suction nozzle is connected to the canister by a suction hose having an end removably connected to the suction inlet of the canister.
The opposite end of the hose is connected through a wand to the nozzle. The upper end of the wand defines a handle adapted to be engaged by the user in moving the nozzle over the floor surface. It is conventional to provide, in the wand at the handle portion, manually operable controls for controlling operation of the vacuum cleaner.
In certain of such nozzles, electrical apparatus is provided in the nozzle, one example thereof being the drive motor for rotatably driving the brush of the nozzle.
A number of different conductor arrangements are utilized in connection with such electrical controls and apparatus. Conventionally, electrical connection to the controls and nozzle-carried apparatus is effected by electrical conductors carried by the hose. The conductors are provided at the opposite ends of the hose with electrical terminal connectors. The wand includes an electrical terminal connector complementary to the terminal connector on the end of the hose connected thereto, and the canister is provided with an electrical connector complementary to the electrical connector on the end of the hose connected thereto. Depending on the required electrical connections, different types of electrical connectors are required.
It is further conventional to provide the electrical connectors on the hose in such an arrangement as to permit automatic interconnection thereof to the associated terminal connectors of the canister and wand, as a result of the connection of the hose ends mechanically thereto. One example of such structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,493 of John Lyman et al., which patent is owned by the assignee hereof.